Soap
by CJS51703
Summary: After a rough day, Alphys decides to have a nice, relaxing bubble bath. And Undyne decides to join her.


*****Hello, everyone! This story was brought to you by listening to "Soap" by Melanie Martinez way too many times. I do have to clarify for you, though; it won't get extremely graphic, but it does get a bit graphic. I don't know how to put it. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Alphys came into her living room one evening after working late and flopped over the arm of a chair, landing face-first in the cushion. And she just stayed there.

"You okay over there, Alphie?" Undyne asked. She had been watching TV, having no one else to talk to as she was normally the one who got home second. But, she'd gone home from work on her normal time and beaten her wife by at least an hour.

"Y-yes. No. M-maybe. Ugh," was Alphys' muffled reply.

Undyne went and flipped her over so that she was on her back again. "I can't understand you when you've got your face like that," Undyne said.

Alphys fixed her glasses and sighed. "R-rough day at w-work," she summarized.

Undyne sat down on the floor in front of the chair. "You know the drill. So spill it," she said.

"I-it's been slammed a-all day with work, a-and I had to work th-through lunch, and even s-still, I had to work l-late than normal b-by and m-m-mile. And I s-saw that you were t-trying to get a-ahold of me, b-but I was busy. So... s-sorry. I uh, d-didn't intend for it to s-seem like I was ignoring y-you," Alphys explained.

She sat up with a tired expression. "I-I need a b-bath. Excuse m-me," she said. Then, she got off of her chair and went up the stairs. Presumably to her shared bathroom.

And Undyne merely watched her go.

XxX

It didn't take long for the bath tub to fill up with hot water. It took ever less time for it to fill up with lavender-scented bubbles.

Alphys dropped her clothes and put her glasses on the counter. Then, she lowered herself down to her chin in the bath tub. Oh, how _good_ the warm water felt after such a long day.

"O-oh... my... G-God..." Alphys trailed off. She laid perfectly limp like a ragdoll, just letting the heat get ride of her stress. She got about ten minutes of peace before she heard the door creak open.

Undyne stuck her head in, her eye patch gone and her hair down. "Hey there, gorgeous," she said.

Alphys snapped out of her pleasure-induced trance. "O-oh! Um, h-hiya. What can I d-do for y-you?" she asked, having to squint in an attempt to focus her vision a little.

Undyne stepped into the bathroom. And she was stark-naked.

Alphys felt her SOUL skip a beat. "H-holy jeez," she yelped.

"You act like you haven't seen me naked before. Move over, Alphie. I can tell when you need some loving, and now is one of those times! That bath tub's big enough for us both. Six-six and five-two. We just gotta Tetris this," Undyne said.

Alphys moved a little to allow some more space in the bath tub. Although Undyne couldn't lay out flat, she sunk down to about her collar bone, sitting opposite of her wife. "I see why you like this now," she said.

"Y-yeah," Alphys said, making sure to cover as much of herself as possible.

Undyne picked up on that. "And now you're acting like _I've_ never seen _you_ naked before. Just relax. That's what you made a bath for, after all. Now, you've just got someone to love you. For example..." Then, Undyne leaned forward and French-kissed Alphys.

The small dinosaur was bright red in the face, her brown eyes now wide. But she was smiling nonetheless. "O-o-okay," she said. And, she relaxed a little.

"Atta girl. Because you know that I love every single inch of you," Undyne said. Under the water, she very gently brushed her foot against Alphys' tail. She wasn't about to be rude; she knew that her wife was sensitive, and they had been together-marital and dating-long enough for her to respect that. And she knew that she had to be gentle.

Alphys' smile widened, and she started to lean forward. "D... do you m-mind?" she asked.

"Go," Undyne said.

Alphys very cautiously stroked the fish's side, from her breast down to her hip. "I-I, uh, l-love every inch of you a-as well," she said.

Undyne grinned. She put her hands on Alphys' hips, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"I-I'm, uh, g-gonna need my glasses for th-this," she said. She reached over to the counter and put on her glasses.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "What? You wanna make love in the tub?" she asked.

Alphys looked down, nibbling on her lip. "O-oh my God," she said. "Well?" Undyne asked. "Y-yes, okay?" Alphys said.

Undyne only smiled even wider.

XxX

After making love, the girls just sat and leaned back in the tub, holding hands. "Th-that was great," Alphys sighed.

" _You're_ great, Alphie," Undyne said profoundly. She sat up, her expression going serious. "But know what comes after this," she said.

"N-no, I d-don't," Alphys said.

Undyne's solemn expression turned into a smile. "Splash fight!" Then, she started splashing the water around. Alphys laughed and began splashing back.

Yes, they would have to do this more often.

 *****This is the kind of stuff that my brain thinks of during class, because school started back yesterday. Anyways, be sure to leave a review in the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
